Ladies Love Butler!
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Len Kagamine, pria yang dipindahkan ke Vocaloid Academy. Disana terbagi dua jenis kelas, yaitu Servant-ed dan Upper-ed. Apa saja yang terjadi di kelas Servant-ed yang dijalaninya?
1. Chapter 1

Ladies Love Butler!

Couple: Len x Miku

Slight: Len x Rin, and Len x Gumi

Vocaloid © Yamaha

My Inspiration: Ladies Versus Butlers © Tsukasa Kozuki

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T – M

Warning: OOC, OC, triangle of Love, Lime, Typo's, and bad

Summary: Len Kagamine, pria yang dipindahkan ke Vocaloid Academy. Disana terbagi dua jenis kelas, yaitu _Servant-ed_ dan _Upper-ed_. Apa saja yang terjadi di kelas _Servant-ed_ yang dijalaninya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 of 12**

( Datangnya Len Kagamine)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Miku Hatsune POV)

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan minum teh. Yah, sekolahku memang berbeda dari yang lain. Ada saat-saat istirahat yang namanya '_Tea Time_'. Aneh? Mungkin, iya. Saat-saat seperti ini memang tidak ada di sekolah lainnya.

"Silahkan kalian perlakukan siswa-siswi dari _Servant-ed_ seperti pelayan kalian dimasa depan. Lalu untuk siswa-siswi dari _Servant-ed_, kalian harus memperlakukan siswa-siswi dari _Upper-ed_ seperti _master _kalian dimasa depan nanti," kata Luka-sensei.

"Hai', Luka-sensei," kata siswa-siswi kelas _Servant-ed_.

Aku menatap sebuah meja. Disana ada Lily-senpai, siswi dari _Upper-ed_ dan Rui-senpai, siswi dari _Servant-ed_.

"Maaf menunggu, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Rui-sensei pada Lily-senpai.

"Aku ingin secangkir teh Roseship," jawab Lily-sensei.

Suasana disini begitu tenang dan damai. Karena kalau suasana ramai, siap-siap saja kau akan di tusuk oleh Luka- sensei dengan kunai ninja miliknya.

Aku duduk disebuah meja dengan taplak meja putih berenda. Letaknya didekat jandela. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat pemandangan.

"Maaf untuk menunggu lama, apa yang ingin anda pasan?" tanya Meiko.

"Mari kita lihat…. Aku ingin Orange Pecco dan Marmalade Bulgaria pada kue Scone," jawabku.

Untuk sekedar catatan, Orange Pecco adalah teh hitam dengan sedikit rasa jeruk dan aroma jeruk. Biasanya aku suka memesan itu pada saat Tea Time.

"Aku mengerti," kata Meiko.

Aku menyerahkan buku menu bersampul merah itu ke Meiko. Kemudian ia menuangkan segelas air putih di gelas bening yang ada dimeja.

Aku menghela nafas. Mataku tertuju pada indahnya danau di halaman belakang sekolahku. Kemudian, aku merasa ada yang menarik kursi didepan mejaku.

"Aku pesan teh susu Lapsang Shouchong yang sangat kuinginkan untuk saat ini," pesan gadis yang ada didepanku.

Sekedar catatan, Lapsang Shouchong adalah teh hitam campuran yang berasal dari China. Rasanya sedikit asam dan sedikit pahit.

Aku menengok kearah gadis didepanku itu. Aku meminum air putih digelas bening tadi. Rupanya gadis itu adalah Gumi Megpoid, rivalku.

"Aku sangat menyesal, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku duduk disini?" tanya Gumi.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Oh, aku pikir tadi yang disini adalah orang lain selain kamu, Hatsune-san," kata Gumi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Kau terlalu tenang tadi," kata Gumi.

Orang-orang disekitar kami tampak berbisik-bisik.

"Bukankah itu Hatsune-san dan Megpoid-san?"

"Tidak ada akan yang baik pada meja itu."

Oke, sekarang kembali padaku!

"Serius Hatsune-san, mengapa kau selalu menolak tawaranku untuk minum teh bersama?" tanya Gumi. "Aku bahkan berpikir kau itu sangat membenciku."

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu," kataku. "Kemurahan hati dan harmoni adalah nila-nilai dari Keluarga Hatsune."

Dia menatapku datar. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir mungilnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi itu bukan gayamu. Kamu suka kehilangan dan memiliki perasaan abnormal dari persaingan terhadap orang lain," kata Gumi.

Oke, kata-katanya makin membuatku bingung. Yah, gadis dihadapanku ini memang sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Bahkan dia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Aku menggebrak meja hingga membuat Meiko yang membawa pesananku sedikit kaget.

"Ma-maaf terlalu lama," katanya.

"Terima kasih," balasku sambil berusaha tenang.

Gumi hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia menyindirku.

"Lihatlah, Hatsune-san. Kau begitu lucu," kata Gumi.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Kemudian datanglah siswi dari Servant-ed yang membawa pesanan Gumi. Aku menghela nafas. Sabar!

"Tampaknya kamu benar-benar bosan," kata Gumi.

Aku mendengus sebal. Kadang kala, ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Yah, memang. Aku bosan dengan hari-hari yang seperti ini saja," balasku dengan nada yang sengaja agak kulembutkan.

"Ah, kalau aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan bersaing denganmu sehari-hari," kata Gumi.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Namun tetap saja gadis itu aneh.

"Bahkan aku bosan melihatmu sehari-hari," kataku. "Tapi seperti kata pepatah, nasib terletak pada tuhan, tidak ada yang dapat mengubahnya."

Aku menatap kearah langit biru. Terliha burung-burung yang terbang sambil berkicau merdu.

"Tapi karena itu aku merasa sangat bosan," lanjutku.

"Itu artinya kamu menginginkan sesuatu yang besar terjadi?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak berharap sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Aku hanya berharap beberapa perubahan, itu saja," jawabku.

Aku masih menerawang kearah langit. Tampaknya matahari semakin meninggi.

"Yang benar? Untuk mengantisipasi bahwa kesempatan kecil dan perubahan kecil yang akan memungkinkan setiap hari untuk tidak lagi membosankan bukankah butuh waktu yang lama?"

Aku hanya memalingkan muka. Gumi terlalu banyak bertanya. Itulah yang membuatku sebal!

(Author POV)

Bel berbunyi. Tampak didepan gerbang sekolah terdapat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ sambil memegang koper dan tas ransel.

Sedangkan Gumi, gadis itu dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Aku Gumi Megpoid, siswi dari kelas _Upper-ed_," kata Gumi sambil mengetok pintu.

"Silahkan masuk," jawab Luka-sensei.

Gumi membuka pintu. Kemudian ia menunduk hormat ke Luka-sensei, guru kesiswaan. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup pintu.

"Kalau begitu Megpoid-san, silahkan kau mencari siswa pindahan dari Korean High School," kata Luka-sensei.

"Aku mengerti," kata Gumi sambil melihat foto Len Kagamine yang diberikan oleh Luka-sensei.

"Selama tes, penampilannya begitu membuat kami tidak merasa nyaman," kata Luka-sensei. "Aku harap kau membimbing dia, itu tugasmu sebagai siswi kelas Upper-ed. Bukankah begitu, Lenka-san?"

Luka-sensei melirik kearah Lenka-san, kepala sekolah Vocaloid Academy. Tampaknya Lenka sedang asik memainkan _game_-nya.

Trak! Luka meninju laptop Lenka. Tampak ekspresi Lenka yang begitu kaget.

"Mungkinkah kau telah bermain _game_ sejak pagi dan tidak berkerja?" Luka menatap Lenka tajam.

"A-aku tidak begitu, Luka-chan," kata Lenka sambil tertawa hambar.

Oke, sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan Miku Hatsune. Nampaknya gadis itu sedang berjalan didaerah halaman belakang sekolah.

(Miku POV)

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Gumi. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Gumi katakan tadi. Kaki jenjangku terus melangkah berjalan.

Aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang. Dari tadi matanya tampak melirik kesana kemari. Hawa yang ada disekelilingnya terlihat berbeda.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia melirikku dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah itu ia abaikan aku, dan berjalan terus.

"Berhenti kau yang disana!" perintahku.

"Eh, apakah yang kau maksud itu aku?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini daerah Vocaloid High School," tanyaku.

Aku melihat dia dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaiannya terlihar lusuh dan kotor. Ramburnya acak-acakan. Dia terlihat seperti maling, mungkin?

"Kamu itu orang yang mencurigakan," kataku sambil menatapnya sinis.

Dia hanya berjalan terus dan tidak melihatku sama sekali.

"Aku tidak punta waktu untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti kamu," katanya dingin.

"Kau tidak sopan. Apakah kamu tahu siapa aku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu dan aku tidak ingin tahu kamu. Kau itu seperti bor kecil jika dilihat dari samping."

Aku mulai naik darah. Memang rambutku seperti bor karena sedikit ikal. Itu karena aku disuruh oleh mamaku yang bernama Teto. Katanya gaya rambutku terlihat serasi dengan warnanya kalau seperti ini.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Jika kau memiliki waktu berbicara omong kosong denganku, lebih baik kau mencari situs kontruksi dan pergi memulai untuk mengebor," kantanya. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku adalah siswa kelas Servant-ed yang baru. Bukan orang mencurigakan yang seperti kamu bilang tadi. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku semakin naik darah. Berani sekali ia menghina rambut indah dari Miku Hatsune. Atas dasar apa ia menghina rambutku, hah?

Aku berjalan cepat dan ingin memukulnya. Ia menengok dan menghindar. Namun kami tersandung hingga aku dan dia terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elite bagi Miku Hatsune.

(Author POV)

Miku dan pria itu terjatuh. Tangan pria itu tak sengaja menyentuh dada kiri Miku. pria itu sedikit panik. Secara perlahan tangannya ia lepaskan. Namun Miku sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa dadanya disentuh oleh pria yang ia anggap mencurigakan itu.

Miku menangis sesenggukan. Mukanya memerah. Dia teriak sekencang-kencangnya, walaupun dia yakin kalau tidak ada yang mendengarnya pasti.

"Hei, jangan menangis!" kata pria itu panik.

"Aku telah disentuh oleh orang yang tidak kukenal…."

"Tunggu, ini adalah kebetulan dan nasib buruk. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuh dada mu," muka pria itu sedikit memerah.

Miku menatap pria itu tajam. Kemudian ia berlari mengejar pria itu. Tatapannya sudah setajam tatapan Mayu, kakak kelasnya.

"APA YANG SALAH?!" teriak pria itu frustasi.

Pria itu segera berlari kencang. Tak peduli beberapa siswa dan siswi ia tabrak. Pokoknya ia harus segera menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Miku.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menargetkan siswi lain selain aku," kata Miku dengan nada seram dan aura hitam disekelilingnya. "Berhenti disana!"

Miku mengejar pria itu sampai ke lapangan.

"Sialan!" umpat pria itu.

Mereka saling berkerjaran sampai ke halaman depan sekolah. Miku semakin mengamuk.

"Awas kau! Jangan melarikan diri!" teriak Miku.

Pria itu segera berlari menuju depan gedung sekolah. Ia melihat seorang gadis bernama Neru.

"Oh, hanya anak-anak," kata pria itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku adalah siswi SMA," kata Neru.

"Aku melihat, apakah kakakmu sekolah disini?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Umurku sudah 19 tahun."

Pria itu menutup mulut Neru. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok tinggi. Pria itu tau kalau Miku ada disekitar situ.

"Dimana kau? Berhenti sembunyi dan keluar sekarang juga!" teriak Miku.

Miku berjalan. Matanya melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Ia harus membalaskan dendam terhadap pria berambut pirang itu.

Neru mulai kehabisan nafas. Kemudian ia pingsan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu panik.

"Ketemu kau!" kata Miku.

"Tenang dulu, kau pasti salah paham terhadapku," kata pria itu.

Pria itu segera pergi. Ia tahu kalau kemarahan gadis berambut hijau tosca itu semakin meninggi. '_Maaf telah membuatmu pingsan, cebol_,' kata pria itu dalam hati.

Pria itu berjalan merangkak dibalik semak-semak. Ia melihat keatas, tampak sebuah celana dalam berwarna hijau muda terlihat dibalik rok seragam sekolah yag dikenakan oleh Lily.

"Kya!" teriak Lily.

Pria itu segera berlari kencang. Miku segera menghampiri Lily.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Miku.

"Ce-celana dalamku diintip oleh pria berambut kuning," jawab Lily.

"Sialan!" teriak Miku.

Miku ingin membalaskan dendam nya dan dendam Lily. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Berhenti kau! Berapa banyak orang yang kamu berniat melanggar peraturan disini, hah?" teriak Miku.

Pria itu berlari semakin kencang. Miku semakin mengejarnya tanpa henti. Sesampainya di ruangan Tea Time….

"Hah, kemana dia?" Miku mulai ngosh-ngoshan.

Pria itu mengintip dibalik jendela teras di ruangan itu. Setelah ia pastika tidak ada Miku, ia baru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Pria itu tak sengaja menabrak Meiko hingga teh yang dipegang Meiko tumpah ke baju Meiko.

"Ma-maaf soal itu," kata pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Meiko.

Meiko berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Awas!" seorang gadis bernama Miki tak sengaja menabrak pria itu.

Posisi Miki dan pria itu sungguh seperti orang yang ingin me-_rape_ orang. Dimana _Miss V_ Miki yang tertutupi celana dalam yang tipis tak sengaja dicium oleh pria itu. Istilahnya, Miki terlihat menduduki muka pria itu.

"Aku ceroboh!" kata Miki. "Aku minta maaf, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Miki merasakan ada sesuatu yang geli dibawahnya. Pria itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia lalu menghisapnya.

"Asshh…. Ah~" desah Miki. "Ka-kau ca-cabul… Ah…."

"Menyingkirlah!" pria itu segera mendorong Miki. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Ma-maaf tentang itu, namaku Miki Sakine. Aku siswi kelas 1 dari kelas Servant-ed. Kali ini aku sangat menyesal tentang itu. Aku sangat bodoh, clumpsy, dan sangat tidak berguna," kata Miki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Pria itu menghela nafas. Ia merutukki nasib buruknya. Ia berpikir, apakah sekolah ini selalu mendatangkan nasib buruk untuknya?

Pria itu berbalik. Terlihat sosok Miku Hatsune yang terdiam kaku dengan muka pucat. Mata Miku menatap pria itu tajam. Setajam silet *ala Venny Rose*

Brak! Miku menendang meja yang ada disampingnya. Pria itu segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya Miku sangat mengamuk untuk hari ini.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengampuni orang itu," kata Miku.

Pria itu berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah. Dibelakangnya tampak Miku yang mengejarnya juga. pria itu menabrak semua orang tanpa permisi (?). '_Sial, kenapa sekolah ini begitu pembawa sial sih?_' katanya dalam hati.

"Dia terlambat," Gumi menatap jam tangannya.

Gadis yang diberi amanah untuk mencari Len Kagamine yang merupakan siswa pindahan itu hanya menghela nafs. '_Apa mungkin dia tidak datang ya?_' pikir Gumi.

Bruk! Pria itu menabrak Gumi. Gumi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"Maaf," kata pria itu.

"Kecanggungan kamu tidak berubah," kata Gumi.

Pria itu menatap Gumi. Menurutnya, ia seperti pernah melihat gadis berambut hijau lumut ini.

"Um…. Apakah kita pernah bertemu disuatu tempat?" tanyanya.

"Kamu tidak ingat rupanya," balas Gumi.

Miku berhenti dibelakang pria itu. Ia kelelahan karena seharian mengejar pria berambut pirang yang tak dikenal itu. Dibelakangnya terdapat banyak orang yang sudah ditabrak oleh pria itu dan beberapa orang yang hanya kepo terhadap banyak orang yang berkumpul disitu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat mengejarmu," kata Miku dengan nafas yang masih ngosh-ngosan.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Semuanya adalah hasil dari perkembangan alami, nasib buruk dan kebetulan," jawab pria itu.

Gumi segera bangkit. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kearah Miku.

"Dia adalah Len Kagamine-kun, murid yang dipindah ke Vocaloid Academy. Dia mungkin belum terbiasa dengan segalanya disini. Dapatkah kalian menjadi siswa-siswi yang berhati mulia untuk memaafkan segala kesalahannya?" kata Gumi dengan seulas senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa memaafkannya dengan alasan yang seperti itu?" tanya Miku dengan nada meninggi. "Dia melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar terhadapku."

"Itu kecelakaan! Kecelakaan," kata Len, pria itu.

"Meski begitu, ia merupakan seorang yang cabul," kata Miku. "Selain itu, aku juga dilecehkan!"

"Dilecehkan seperti apa, Hatsune-san?" tanya Gumi.

"Um…. Dadaku….," muka Miku semakin memerah.

"Itu salahku," kata Len cepat. "Itu suatu kebetulan, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan khawatir, dia mungkin terlihat sebagai tunggakan. Tapi dia selaku manjadi anak yang jujur dan baik sejak kecil."

Mata Len membulat kaget. Ia ingat masa lalu tentang gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kalian tahu? Impiannya sejak kecil adalah … menjadi pengantin yang lucu dan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia setiap hari," kata Gumi.

Semua yang ada disana kaget. Kamudian langsung pada berbisik-bisik hingga suasana kembali menjadi ramai.

"Kau…. Gumi…. Kotegawa kan?" tanya Len dengan nada bergetar.

"Bukan, namaku sekarang adalah Gumi Megpoid."

Len menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mengambil kopernya dan berjalan menuju kamar asramanya.

"Namaku Len Kagamine. Kau taman sekamarku rupanya," kata Len saat melihat seseorang berambut pirang sepertinya.

"Namaku Ren Saitou," kata Ren datar.

Ren berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Len hanya menghela nafas. '_Apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini sih?_' tanya Len dalam hati.

Sepertinya, harapan Miku tentang beberapa perubahan sepertinya terwujud. Atau mungkin, ini perubahan kecil yang dapat berpengaruh besar terhadap Miku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue….

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction! Ide bikin cerita ini muncul setelah Lily menonton anime ecchi-harem yang berjudul 'Ladies versus Butlers'. Mungkin kalian akan menemukan banyak kesamaan dengan anime itu. Tapi tetap saja, ada perbedaannya! _Flame_? Maaf, saya tidak menerima. Concrit? Saya akan sangat menerima! Akhir kata, _review please_!


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies Love Butler!

Couple: Len x Miku

Slight: Len x Miki, and Len x Gumi

Vocaloid © Yamaha

My Inspiration: Ladies Versus Butlers © Tsukasa Kozuki

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T – M

Warning: OOC, OC, triangle of Love, Lime, Typo's, and bad

Summary: Len Kagamine, pria yang dipindahkan ke Vocaloid Academy. Disana terbagi dua jenis kelas, yaitu _Servant-ed_ dan _Upper-ed_. Apa saja yang terjadi di kelas _Servant-ed_ yang dijalaninya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 0f 12**

**(Hari Pertama Len Kagamine)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Matahari bersinar cerah. Di kamar mandi Miku tampak Miku yang sedang berendam dengan air yang diberi kelopak bunga mawar.

(Miku Hatsune POV)

Serius! Aku marah setiap kali aku berpikir tentang dia, Len Kagamine. Hal yang kurasakan kemarin adalah kesalahan Miku Hatsune yang terbesar. Selain itu, dia adalah teman masa kecil Gumi Megpoid!

Aku harus balas dendam! Apapun caranya. Aku juga harus mengejar 2 pelajaran untuk menyusul Gumi. Tak akan kubiarkan dia sering menjadi juara satu.

(Author POV)

Sekarang, mari kita lihat ke kamar Len Kagamine!

"Woi, cepatlah!" bentak Ren.

"Tolong beri aku satu detik," balas Len sambil mencoba mengikat dasinya dengan benar.

Ren menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Len. Lalu dia membetulkan dasi Len yang kelihatan tidak seperti dasi itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Aku hanya menunjukan kepada kamu kali ini saja," kata Ren sambil mengikat dasi Len dengan baik dan benar.

"Terima kasih," kata Len sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Sama-sama," balas Ren ketus.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah. Kemudian masuk ke kelas 2.

"Namanya Len Kagamine-san. Ia merupakan murid pindahan dari Korean High School," kata Luka-sensei.

(Len Kagamine POV)

"Aku Len. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kataku.

Aku melihat ke arah Gumi. Gumi? Apa yang dilakukan kelas Upper-ed disini? Seingatku, aku masuk di kelas Servant-ed, bukan Upper-ed.

"Vocaloid Academy tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah tinggi lainnya. Kurikulum normal pada hari ini di campur," jelas Luka-sensei.

"Aku mengerti," kataku.

Aku melihat ke arah Miku. Oh ya? Bukankah itu makhluk hijau yang mengamuk kemarin. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh!

Aku menghela nafas. Aku merasakan ada hawa pembunuh yang kuat dari Miku. Ayolah, dia tidak akan benar-benar membunuhku kan?

Kring, Kring…., bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga. Aku juga cukup heran kalau pelajaran yang diajarkan itu normal.

"Meskipun kau baru disini, kau cukup membuat banyak keributan," kata seorang berambut ungu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku begitu. Namaku Gakupo Kamuii. Lalu yang disebelahku ini bernama Kaito Shion," jawab Gakupo.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Kaito.

"Mari kita bersama-sama menjadi kepala pelayan yang baik," kata Gakupo.

Aku menengok. Dari tadi yang kulihat hanya aku dan mereka saja yang laki-laki.

"Mana anak cowok yang lain? Aku tidak melihat," tanyaku.

"Kita ini hanya pria dari kelas 2. Kebanyakan pria ada dikelas 3. Itupun mereka masuk ke kelas Upper-ed," jawab Gakupo. "Ada juga yang namanya Ren disana!"

Aku melihat ke arah Ren. Dia memang selalu sendirian kelihatannya.

"Sepertinya ada persyaratan masuk sini sangat ketat," kataku.

"Kudengar, katanya Luka-sensei hanya memilih anak yang berasal dari golongan tinggi semua atau golongan orang-orang yang pintar saja," kata Kaito.

Tapi aneh. Sebenernya apa saja persyaratan masuk sekolah ini? Benar-benar sekolah mewah yang aneh!

"Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ini itu sekolah mewah dengan biaya SPP yang dibebaskan. Selain itu gadis-gadis pelayan banyak yang cantik-cantik. Atau mungkin gadis kelas Upper-ed yang juga tidak kalah cantik. Ini bagaikan surga," celoteh Gakupo.

"Motif aku tidak seperti itu," kataku.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Eh? Motif kamu sekolah disini adalah melakukan hal-hal cabul dengan gadis-gadis kan, Kagamine-san?" Miku menatapku sinis.

"Heh? Kau disini alien hijau," kataku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Jangan panggil aku itu!" hardik Miku. "Nama aku adalah Miku Hatsune."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan nama lengkapmu itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Rupanya anak kelas Servant-ed begitu rendah ya kehormatannya," ejek Miku. "Kau harus memanggilku, Miku-sama."

"Wow? Nona Miku? Kau tidak tau malu rupanya. Kau tidak cocok dipanggil itu," balasku.

"Kau brengsek!" kata Miku.

"Kau lah yang brengsek! Dasar elien!" balasku.

"Nah-nah, sekarang siswa-siswi Servant-ed. Silahkan pergi ke gedung teh duluan. Kita harus melayani siswa-siswi Upper-ed nanti," kata Luka-sensei yang menghentikan adu mulutku dengan Miku.

Aku, Gakupo, dan Kaito segera berjalan mengikuti Luka-sensei menuju gedung pesta teh.

"Untuk siswa Servant-ed, bila ada siswa-siswi dari kelas Upper-ed duduk di meja yang harus kau layani, maka layani lah mereka," kata Luka-sensei.

Aku berjalan. Aku memilih meja kosong dengan taplak meja berwarna merah bergaris-garis putih. Nah, sekarang aku hanya tinggal diam dan menunggu ada yang duduk di meja ini.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu. Aku bosan juga. Mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada yang duduk di kursi ini?

"Ku dengar kau butuh pengajaran. Karena itu aku dan Lily-san akan duduk di meja ini. Mari kuajarkan cara melayani yang tepat," kata Miku dengan pandangan mengejekku.

"Dasar pengacau! Pergi saja ke meja yang lain," kataku.

"Oh! Tanpa pelanggan, bagaimana kamu dapat berlatih menjadi seorang pelayan yang baik? Bagaimana kamu akan menjadi seorang kepala pelayan yang sangat baik?"

Aku merasa panas. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal!

"SELAMAT DATANG! MEJA UNTUK DUA ORANG BUKAN?" kataku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau cukup banyak belajar yang dasar-dasar rupanya," kata Miku dengan pandangan yang semakin mengejek.

Aku kesal! Kenapa gadis ini semakin membuatku kesal sih? Dosa apa aku sebelum bertemu gadis ini sampai-sampai aku bertemu dengannya?

Aku memberikan buku menu dari kanan meja. Tanganku gemetar. Aku harus tahan emosi!

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memberiku menu dari arah meja sebelah kiri?" kata Miku.

Ah, apakah gadis ini mempermainkan diriku? Aku benci saat-saat ini untuk setiap detiknya!

"Apa hidangan yang direkomendasikan hari ini?" tanya Miku.

Wajahku memucat. Aku baru tahu kalau ada hal seperti ini. Kenapa sebelum masuk sekolah tidak diberikan buku panduan sebagai kepala pelayan yang baik?

"Tidakkah pasta gaya Sichuan? Eh tidak, itu adalah makanan laut-beras ala Spanyol. Atau mungkin sandwich?" kataku rada panik.

"Ya ampun, kamu bahkan tak hafal menu yang disarankan," kata Miku dengan pandangan yang semakin mengejek.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Tatapanku menajam. Emosiku meningkat.

"Sepertinya kamu bukan kepala pelayan yang dapat diandalkan rupanya," kata Miku.

Aku menuangkan air ke sebuah gelas bening.

"Miku-sama," panggilku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Silahkan, ini airmu," kataku sambil menyiram air ke bajunya.

Kulihat raut mukanya menjadi sangat kesal.

"Apakah kau harus melakukannya dengan kasar?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak.

"Oh, maaf. Itu kesalahanku," kataku dengan tidak ikhlas.

Aku menyiramnya dengan air sekali lagi.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Apakah kamu masih tidak puas? Bagaimana dengan ini?" aku menyiramnya lagi.

Miku berdiri. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau mengejekku rupanya," kata Miku.

"Oh jadi kau baru menyadarinya," balasku.

"Dasar masyarakat rendahan," katanya.

Tiba-tida Miki yang ada di sampingku dan Miku terpeleset. Sup yang ia bawa terlempar ke udara. Miku langsung segera menghindar. Sementara aku masih cengo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….," dan tumpahan sup itu mengenai wajahku.

Aku segera dibawa ke kamar mandi oleh Gakupo, Kaito, dan Ren. Mukaku merah dan panas. Bajuku kotor. Ah, sialnya hidupku ini!

Aku kemudian mandi. Lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan ke adaan telanjang dan tak memakai handuk. Itu sangat panas dan menyakitkan.

Aku menengok. Kulihat ada Miki disampingku. Aku sangat terkejut.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi," katanya.

"Ja-jangan dipikirkan!" kataku sambil menutupi kemaluanku dengan tanganku.

"Aku selalu gagal dan memberikan banyak masalah kepada semua orang," kata Miki. "Aku memang sangat gagal."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana kalau nanti orang masuk dan mengira yang tidak-tidak? Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan!

"Ka-kau tidak perlu menjadi begitu pesimis," kataku.

"Aku masih merasa kau belum memaafkanku," katanya sambil mendekatiku. "Jadi karena itu tolong perkenankan aku untuk menggosok punggung kamu!"

Aku kaget. Kulihat dia sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ti-tidak. Ide kamu itu begitu aneh," komentarku gugup.

"Tenang saja, ini akan baik-baik saja," katanya. "Tenang saja, kata ibu dan adikku, aku cukup baik dalam menggosok punggung mereka."

"Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan," balasku.

Tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan menabrakku. Kemudian dia duduk. Dia duduk di perutku malahan!

"Maaf," katanya dengan tatapan polos.

"E-eh, bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" kataku.

"Nah, mau bagaimanapun juga aku harus menggosok badanmu," kata Miki.

Dia mulai menggosok dadaku dengan sabun yang entah darimana sudah ada di tangannya. Kurasa mukaku memerah.

Tangannya terpeleset. Dadanya sekarang tercium oleh mulutku. Kemudian di bangun lagi. Namun, kini ia terpeleset lagi. Kini vaginanya yang kucium.

Aku menghisap vaginanya karena aku kekurangan udara.

"Ah…. Ah….," dia mendesah. "Ka-kau jangan bernafas disitu."

Aku sedikit terangsang. Kemaluanku sedikit mengeras. Tangan Miki bergerak. Sepertinya menuju kemaluanku. Dia menggerakkannya, hingga kemaluanku semakin terangsang.

"He-hentikan!" niatku adalah menghentikan tangan Miki yang satunya.

Namun ternyata, tanganku mengenai dadanya. Dadanya sedikit kuremas karna aku semakin terangsang.

"Ka-kau cabul," kata Miki.

Tangannya berhenti bermain di kemaluanku. Kini tangannya memegang tanganku yang berada di dadanya. Sepertinya dia meminta lebih. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku hanya memegangnya. Aku tak berani lagi untuk meremasnya.

Tanganku kusingkirkan dari dadanya. Niatku hanya ingin menariknya dari punggungnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah memegang. Aku malah memegang bokongnya yang bohai itu. Mana tanganku tak sengaja terselip ke celana dalamnya lagi.

"A-aku tak berharap kau melakukakannya terus, Kagamine-kun. Ah…," desahnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukan apa-apa denganmu. Kau harus minggir!" kataku.

Ah, semoga tidak ada orang yang masuk dan mengira hal-hal yang aneh terhadapku!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ren.

Aku langsung bangun. Tak peduli dengan kepala Miki yang terbentur lantai. Pokoknya aku takut sekarang.

"Re-Ren? Le-Lenka sensei?" wajahku mulai pucat. Oh, tuhan! Selamatkan aku!

"Aku disuruh Gumi untuk membawakan satu set pakaian ganti. Tapi ternyata….," Ren menghela nafas.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" kataku sambil mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin menggosok punggungnya untuk menebus kesalahanku," jelas Miki yang segera menyingkir dariku. "Lalu jadilah seperti ini."

Aku hanya menatap kepala sekolah dan Ren dengan raut muka pucat. Aku takut jika pamanku mengetahui tindakan ini.

"Akiharu…, kau memang hebat! Kau bisa melakukan gaya 'Women in top', posisi yang sangat diinginkan oleh setiap pemuda," kata Lenka-sensei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Oke, sebenernya kepala sekolah disini itu rada-rada abnormal. Beliau memang sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya game. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah Gamers. Sungguh jarang mendapatkan kepala sekolah seperti ini.

"AKU TIDAK BEGITU!" teriakku.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu bersama Gakupo dan Kaito. Kami memang akan pergi ke gedung selanjutnya yang dijadikan tempat untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

"Aki, bergembiralah. Itu adalah tanda seorang pemuda," kata Gakupo.

"Kepala sekolah telah memaafkanmu sebelumnya, kan?" kata Kaito.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak melakukan apapun!" hardikku. "Tapi…."

Aku melirik ke arah Ren yang tidak begitu jauh dariku.

"Jangan melirik kesini, dasar cabul!" kata Ren dengan sorot mata tajam.

Mengapa aku harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini? Entah mengapa sekolah ini begitu pembawa sial bagiku.

"Oh, lihat! Itu gedung yang kita tuju sudah terlihat," kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung.

Kami semua masuk ke arah sana. Disana terdapat kolam renang yang luas dan besar. Mungkinkah pelajaran kali ini berhubungan dengan berenang? Masalahnya aku tidak membawa pakaian renang nih!

"Kolam renang? Aku tidak membawa baju renang," aku melirik ke arah yang lain.

"Para Vocaloid Academy Servant-ed adalah kepala pelayan dan pembantu. Kalian pasti juga akan memberikan saran-saran mengenai hal pribadi terhadap master kalian. Istilahnya seperti sekretaris pribadi. Untuk itu kalian perlu memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan sikap yang baik," kata Luka-sensei.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" tanyaku bingung.

Set! Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai berwarna hitam nyaris mengenai kakiku. Hey, apakah sebelumnya Luka-sensei adalah seorang ninja perempuan?

"Apa yang tadi kamu katakan?" kata Luka-sensei tajam.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," jawabku sedikit gemetar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kebarisan!" perintah Luka-sensei.

Aku berjalan kesamping Gakupo. Aku menghela nafas. Jantungku nyaris copot kalau setiap hari nyaris kena kunai dari Luka-sensei.

"Kau harusnya tidak memprovokasi Luka-sensei," saran Gakupo.

"Apa itu 'provokasi'? Aku tidak tahu," tanyaku.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas," kata Gakupo.

Aku memperhatikan Luka-sensei. Wanita berambut pink itu nampaknya akan menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Pelajaran kali ini berjudul kolam renang darurat. Setiap orang akan melompat secara langsung ke dalam kolam renang seperti ini," jelas Luka-sensei.

Semuanya langsung nyebur ke dalam kolam renang. Sementara aku hanya diam sebentar dan kemudian menatap kearah Luka-sensei.

"Apa artinya ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Misalnya master berharga kamu jatuh dari mobil patroli. Jika tidak ada waktu bagi kamu untuk melepas pakaian, kamu juga harus melompat dengan mereka. Jika tidak, kamu akan menyesal," jawab Luka-sensei.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi secara normal," balasku.

"Itu adalah masyarakat kelas atas," kata Luka-sensei.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan melemparkanku ke kolam renang dengan cepat.

"Tidak!" teriakku.

Byur! Aku langsung nyebur dengan tidak elite di kolam renang ini.

(Miku POV)

Serius! Orang itu membuatku terlihat bodoh selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Kau tadi harusnya tidak begitu marah," ucap Lily.

"Jika aku mengakui kekalahan seperti itu, itu akan memperlalukan reputasi keluarga Hatsune," balasku.

Aku menengok ke arah Gumi yang berjalan mendekati mejaku dan Lily.

"Dapatkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Gumi.

"Silahkan duduk, Megpoid-san," jawabku.

Aku meneguk teh Earl Grey.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas denganmu," kata Gumi.

Jarang sekali Gumi ingin membahas sesuatu denganku. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dia bahas ya? Ini jarang sekali terjadi!

"Begini, sepertinya Kagamine-kun menyinggungmu dengan kekasarannya tadi. Sebagai temannya aku minta maaf dari dia," kata Gumi.

"Meminta maaf?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan disini. Dia sebenernya bukan orang yang buruk loh," jelas Gumi.

Siapa yang bisa menduga? Bisa jadi Len adalah orang jahat yang merupakan musuh terbesar wanita. Toh, kali aja Len berubah dari Len yang dikenal Gumi dulu.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kamu untuk mengerti dia secara langsung. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat kelas Servant-ed belajar. Bagaimana?" tawar Gumi.

"Baiklah," ucapku.

Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Aku pasti bisa membuat dia malu dalam pelajaran Servant-ed kali ini. Aku harus balas dendam!

(Len POV)

Menyebalkan! Aku nyaris saja tenggelam.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito.

"Lumayan," jawabku.

"Sadarlah! Lihat kesana dan ceria," tunjuk Gakupo kearah cewek-cewek yang lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dibalik seragamnya karna air. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baik sekarang?"

"Aku tidak begitu merasa baik," jawabku.

Aku melihat ada Gumi dan elien hijau bernama Miku itu.

"Halo, Kagamine-kun," sapa Gumi.

"Tenang saja, aku datang kesini karna Megpoid-san mengajakku," kata Miku.

"Kau hanya datang kesini untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu," balasku dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Miku tertawa. Sementara aku menatapnya sinis.

"Kau begitu keras kepala. Kau itu hanya masyarakat rendahan yang biasa saja," kata Miku.

"Katakanlah apa pun yang kau inginkan, tetapi kamu lebih baik tidak mendekat," kataku mengingatkan.

Wajarkan, bila aku mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana kalau celana dalemnya diintip oleh Gakupo? Kalian tau sendirikan kalau Gakupo adalah orang paling mesum di sekolah ini…

"Apa katamu? Kamu memerintahku lagi?" tanya Miku seperti tidak terima jika aku begitukan.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri," jawabku sambil memalingkan muka.

Aku merasa Gakupo mendekat kearah Miku. Aish, Miku pasti sudah diintip. Toh, gadis itu malah mendekat dan tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan orang lain," kataku.

"Cih, buat apa aku mendengarkan apa kata orang rendahan sepertimu?" Miku menyombongkan diri.

"Serius! Kau membuat seseorang mendapatkan kesempatan lebih besar," kataku.

"Apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Miku.

Miku melihat kebawah. Sementara Gakupo hanya nyengir.

"Kya!" teriak Miku sambil duduk dan memeluk lututnya.

Brak! Bruk! Brash! Tiba-tiba ada banyak papan melayang menuju Gakupo. Ah, ternyata itu perbuatan Luka-sensei.

"Kamui-san, pelecehan seksual jelas merupakan tindakan kejahatan," kata Luka-sensei sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gakupo.

Miku marah.

"Kamu telah memperlakukan aku lagi," Miku menatapku tajam.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, kan? Bukankah salahmu karna tak mendengarkanku kan?"

"Diam! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," teriak Miku.

Tampak Luka-sensei menarik sebuah tuas. Kemudian, air tiba-tiba menjadi bergelombang dan berarus kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriakku panik.

"Kalian harus berusaha berenang di perairan cepat dengan busana," kata Luka-sensei.

"Sesuatu seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia ini," kataku nyaris tenggelam.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Miki menabrakku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku bisa tenggelam!" teriak Miki.

"Uh, kalau kau memelukku seperti itu kau akan membuatku tenggelam juga. Elien tolonglah aku!" teriakku.

Entah mengapa yang ada dipikiranku adalah meminta tolong ke Miku bukan ke Gumi. Padahal, disini juga ada Gumi.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian," teriak Miku sambil melempar pelampung.

Sayangnya, pelampung yang dilempar Miku hanya bisa terpakai Miki. Sementara aku? Aku tenggelam dan hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dimataku.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kulihat cahaya orange menembus jendela ruangan. Ruangan ini sepertinya bukan kamarku. Berhubung cat disini putih bersih dan terdapat banyak kasur disini.

Aku sadar! Aku ada di UKS. Kulihat ada Gumi disamping tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," gumam Gumi. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana dengan Sakine-san?"

"Dia benar-benar sulit dihibur. Kamu harus mengunjunginya nanti," jawab Gumi.

Aku duduk.

"Kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu," kataku sambil memandangnya sinis.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, Kagamine-kun?"

"Kamu juga. Hanya nama keluargamu saja yang berubah. Jadi ibumu menikah lagi?"

"Ya. Sekarang aku menjadi putri tunggal perusahaan terkenal, Megpoid Corp," jawab Gumi. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu datang kesini karna kamu ingin menjadi pengantin?"

"Aku datang kesini karna biaya sekolah dibebaskan."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Orang tuaku meninggal. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan pamanku. Makanya, aku gak mau membebani pamanku dengan biaya sekolahku," jawabku.

"Maaf karna telah menanyakan hal itu," kata Gumi.

"Tak apa-apa," balasku.

Gumi berjalan menuju pintu UKS. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kalau sudah baikkan, kau ke asrama aja," pesannya.

"Iya."

Aku memandangi kepergian Gumi dari UKS. Sinar matahari sore menerpa wajahku. Sekarang masih jam 5 sore. Nanti saja setelah makan malam aku kembali ke kamar.

Trek! Pintu UKS dibuka. Tampak gadis berambut hijau panjang yang mirip elien nongol dihadapanku.

"Em… ano aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Miku gugup.

"Kabarku?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Em… iya. Kabarmu," balas Miku.

"Kabarku lumayan baik," jawabku.

"Apa kepalamu pusing? Apa perutmu mual?" tanya Miku.

"Enggak," jawabku.

"A-aku bukan khawatir pada rakyat jelata sepertimu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Aku cuma ingin mengingatkan kalo tenggelam dapat merusak organ dalam tubuhmu," pesan Miku.

"Yah, terserah kamu aja," balasku cuek.

Gadis itu memandangku sebal. Hawa pembunuh mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau beruntung di khawatirkan oleh gadis bangsawan sepertiku," kata Miku.

"Katanya kau gak khawatir padaku," balasku. "Bilang aja kau khawatir padaku."

"Aku gak akan pernah khawatir sama orang kayak kamu," teriak Miku.

"Hahaha…," aku tertawa karna telah sukses menggoda Miku.

"Kamu menyebalkan," teriak Miku sambil keluar dari UKS.

Brak! Miku menutup pintu UKS dengan kencang. Sepertinya dia kesal karna telah ku goda seperti itu.

Jujur, sekarang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Kehadiran Miku, Gumi, Luka-sensei, Lenka-sensei, Gakupo, Ren, Kaito dan yang lainnya cukup mewarnai hidupku setelah aku merasa begitu sedih setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lily: Yeah! Chapter ini telah update! *tebar confetti

Siddiq: Kau tak perlu sesenang itu *makan pudding

Lily: Suka-suka saya, Bibi Siddiq (?)

Siddiq: Iya, Om Lily (?)

Lily: Udah-udah. Kamu minta review gih! *tendang Siddiq

Siddiq: Dikira gue pengemis sampe disuruh minta-minta gitu

Lily: Cepetan!

Siddiq: Iya-iya. Ehm, kami segenap Otaku meminta review atas cerita gaje karangan Lily ini. Sekian~

Lily: Apa lu bilang? Karangan gue gaje? Gue bantai lu! *ngasah golok

Siddiq: *Kabur!


End file.
